Mannequin
by Verochi chan
Summary: Hinata gila, gila karena ia terlalu terobsesi dengan Yaoi! NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, SasuNaru RnR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bukan milik saya, semua charanya milik Tuan Masashi.

Rate: M (untuk adegan sadis dan Yaoi dari sebuah imajinasi)

Pair pertama: NejiGaa.

Warning: Imajinasi Yaoi dan gore tentunya bersama typo yang berserakan.

Summary: Hinata gila, gila karena ia terlalu terobsesi dengan Yaoi!

Mannequin.

"Wah.. Mannequin yang indah.."

"Benar ya, mereka serasi."

"Tapi mereka sama-sama pria tahu!"

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja mereka serasi, hehehe.."

Terlihat beberapa anak SMP yang sedang berdiri di sebuah Toko pakaian yang memajangkan beberapa Mannequin berbusana yang sangat indah.

Mereka sangat terkagum-kagum, apa lagi pada sepasang Mannequin berambut pirang dan berambut Raven di sebelahnya.

"Tapi.. kenapa bulu romaku serasa merinding ya?"

"BENAR .."

"Aku juga, dan.. aku juga baru ingat, katanya.. di Toko ini dulu.. pe-pernah ada.. pem-bu-nu-han."

"Hah? yang benar?"

"Nenek ku yang bilang ..."

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu ya?"

"Nenek ku juga tidak pernah cerita apa-apa."

"Aku juga.."

"Pembunuhan ya?."

"Hah../ ehh.."

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang gadis cantik yang datang mengintrupeksi kegiatan mereka.

"Hah? siapa anda?"

"Dan.. apakah anda tahu tentang cerita pembunuhan itu?" Tanya siswi-siswi tersebut pada gadis cantik di depan mereka.

"Karena aku juga tahu cerita itu dari Nenek ku, mau dengar ceritanya? " Jawab gadis cantik tersebut dengan senyum menawannya.

"Pasti menyeramkan."

"Ah.. tidak terlalu."

"Aku mau dengar."

"Aku, juga.."

"Hehehe.. baiklah, aku mungkin tidak tahu siapa nama pelakunya, tapi.. kita panggil saja namanya Hinata, dia adalah seorang gadis cantik bermata lavender dan berambut indigo, dia juga adalah seorang fujoshi dan..."

"Dan.. dan a-apa?" Tanya salah satu siswi dengan muka sedikit memucat.

"Gila!"

Glek!

"Dia gila, dan dia adalah seorang psycopat, orang-orang tidak ada yang tahu kalau dibalik kecantikan yang dia miliki, dia ternyata suka membunuh, menguliti, memotong-motong tubuh manusia bagaikan memotong daging hewan, bahkan sebelum Toko ini menjadi toko pakaian, kudengar Toko ini dulu nya adalah sebuah Restoran, dan.. dia menyajikan daging manusia di sana."

"Hoek.. eerr... aku, tidak mau dengar.."

"Lanjutkan.."

"Iya.. lanjutkan!" Pinta beberapa siswi yang mulai tertarik dengan cerita tersebut.

"Baiklah.. cerita ini bermula dari 67 tahun dari sekarang."

Hinata, gadis cantik yang bekerja di sebuah Restoran sederhana di Konoha itu terlihat sedang mencoret-coret sebuah kertas.

Tiap hari, yang menjadi hobi gadis cantik ini adalah menulis dan menggambar, dan tidak ada yang tahu, apa yang sebenarnya ia gambar dan ia tulis.

Sesekali matanya tertuju pada 2 orang pemuda yang menjadi pelanggannya, senyum manisnya selalu merekah apalagi ketika ia melihat hal aneh diantara kedua pemuda tersebut.

Pensil yang ia pegang kembali ia coret kan pada permukaan kertas kosong tersebut, membentuk sebuah pola, dan akhirnya membentuk sebuah gambar, gambar wajah dari kedua pemuda pelanggan nya itu, dengan dan tanpa pakaian sedang berduaan memadu kasih di sebuah ranjang mewah.

xxx

"Hinata!" Panggil seorang pemuda yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan gadis bernama Hinata tersebut.

"I-iya .. ada-ada apa? Neji-nii?" Tanya Hinata terbata pada pemuda yang ia panggil Neji itu.

"Kau sudah antar pesanan no 7?" Tanya Neji dingin pada sosok adiknya tersebut.

"Su-sudah.. baru saja tadi.. a-aku antar.."

"Bagus, dan ingat, ini waktunya bekerja, bukan waktunya kau mencoret-coret kertas tak berguna itu!" Ucap Neji sedikit menyentak adiknya tersebut dan alhasil sang adik kini menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poni rambutnya.

"I-iya .. ma-af .." Balas Hinata masih dengan nada pelan dan terbatanya.

Sesaat kemudian Neji pun langsung beranjak pergi dari tempatnya semula, meninggalkan gadis tersebut seorang diri dan tak lama kemudian senyum Hinata pun kembali merekah dan ia pun langsung bergegas mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang ia simpan di bawah kolong meja.

Hinata terus tersenyum ketika melihat buku tersebut. Buku yang berisi cerita yaoi tentang kakaknya dan seorang pria berambut merah bata.

"Ya ampun.. coba kalau Gaara dan Neji-nii benar-benar suka bercinta, hahaha.." Ucap Hinata senang dengan hasil karya cerita nya tersebut.

Klenteng.

Suara lonceng kembali berbunyi ketika seorang pemuda datang membuka pintu masuk restoran tersebut.

"Pagi .."

Sapa pemuda berambut merah bata pada Hinata yang wajahnya langsung semerah tomat.

"Pa-pagi, Gara-nii.." Sapa balik Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku mencari, Neji.. apakah Kakakmu itu ada?" Tanya Gaara langsung ke pokok pertanyaan.

"Ada! Dan untuk Gaara-nii san, pasti Neji-nii ada!" Balas Hinata senang sambil meremas pensil yang ia pegang.

"Oh iya.. aku masih harus bertugas, Neji-nii sedang ada di dapur, bye.." Lanjut Hinata yang dengan cepat sudah meninggalkan Gaara sendiri dengan wajah bingungnya.

* * *

Disebuah tempat kosong Hinata kembali mencoreti beberapa kertas yang ia pegang di tangannya.

"Kyyyyaaa.." Teriak Hinata senang karena hal yang berhubungan dengan kefujoshiannya.

"Aku ingin semua ini jadi kenyataan .. dan .. dan aku akan melakukan segala cara, hehe .." Hinata mulai mengeluarkan handphonenya dan ia mulai mengutak-atik isinya, Mencari sebuah Video dalam berkas-berkas di handphonenya.

"Yaoi.." Gumam Hinata senang dan ia pun mulai membuka isi video tersebut.

Dimana isinya adalah 3 orang pria yang sedang melakukan treesome. Yang satu terlihat sedang mengemuti kejantanan pria di bawahnya, sedangkan pria di atasnya terlihat sedang menggenjot pantat pria di bawahnya, bahkan terlihat jelas dari wajah mereka bahwa mereka bertiga sangat senang dengan kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan tersebut.

Wajah Hinata seluruhnya memerah, wajahnya seakan memanas, namun ia tidak peduli akan semua itu dan terus melanjutkan acara menonton nya sampai selesai.

Sore harinya Hinata mulai membereskan Restoran yang ia kelola bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hinata, aku pulang duluan ya, bye .." Ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"I-iya .. Karin-chan, hati-hati dijalan ya." Balas Hinata masih dengan nada terbatanya.

"Iya, kau juga ya." Balas Karin yang sekarang sudah meninggalkan tempat ia bekerja. Dan Hinata pun kembali mengelapi permukaan meja berbentuk bundar di depannya.

Dadanya terasa sakit!

Entah kenapa perasaan Hinata sekarang ini serasa tidak enak, ia tahu perasaan apa ini, perasaan di mana semua rahasianya akan ter-bong-kar.

Dengan terburu-buru Hinata segera pergi dari tempat sekarang ia berdiri ke tempat yang akan ia tuju, dan betapa ia kaget ketika ia melihat kakaknya, Neji sedang melihat-lihat semua kertas bergambar milik Hinata.

"Jadi ini yang sering kau gambar? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau memiliki kelainan."

"It-"

"Jangan-jangan kau ini sudah tidak waras ya?" Potong Neji dingin dan Hinata pun hanya mampu merundukan kepalanya.

"Kau ini cantik, Hinata.. kau ini banyak yang suka bahkan Gaara menyukaimu, tapi kenapa kau memasangkan Gaara dengan ku melalui gambar ini?" Tanya Neji dengan nada emosinya dan dengan segera ia pun mulai merobek semua kertas gambar tersebut di depan mata Adiknya.

"Hentikan semua ini! aku tidak suka kau menyukai hal aneh seperti ini!" Perintah Neji tegas pada sosok Adiknya tersebut.

"Ba-baik .." Balas Hinata pelan dan dengan Kasar Neji pun mulai melempar kertas-kertas tersebut ke dalam sebuah panci berisi air mendidih.

Neji pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan di saat itulah Hinata mulai geram, tangannya mulai tergerak mengambil sebuah pisau daging dan dengan amarah dalam hatinya ia mulai menebas tubuh Kakaknya tersebut dengan pisau tadi dari belakang.

CLEB!

"Arrghh .. K- kau."

Darah mulai bercucuran dengan derasnya membasahi lantai keramik berwarna biru beserta kulit putih Hinata dan tentunya dengan sang korban.

Punggug neji terlihat terbuka dengan lebarnya menampakkan tulang patah dan noda merah yang begitu banyak membuat bau anyir bercampur besi tercium jelas di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan ini, jika kau tidak ikut campur atas apa kesukaanku!" Gumam Hinata pelan dengan seringai menakutkan di wajah cantiknya, dan dengan kasar Hinata pun mulai menendangi tubuh kakaknya yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut menuju sebuah gudang ruang bawah tanah.

Krek!

Suara tulang patah masih terdengar apalagi ketika Hinata tanpa henti terus menendangi tubuh tersebut dengan gemas.

Hinata mulai mendorong tubuh Neji dari atas tangga sehingga tubuh tersebut berguling-guling secara kasar hingga menyentuh tanah di bawahnya. Dan dengan perlahan Hinata pun mulai ikut menuruni tangga tersebut masih dengan pisau yang sama di tangannya.

"Aku punya menu baru Kakakku sayang, yaitu Steak, Neji! hahaha.."

"Hinata aku lup-a?" Ucap Karin yang secara tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Hinata. Ia mulai terdiam takut.

"A-apa yang kau?" Tanya Karin terbata dan Hinata pun mulai memicing ke arahnya.

Melemparkan pisau di tangannya ke arah Karin, Hinata pun mulai tersenyum.

Cleb.

"Ahh .. Hina-ta?"

Darah kembali bercucuran ketika Hinata melempar pisau yang ia pegang tepat ke arah kepala Karin hingga nyaris terbelah dua.

"Kau kembali lagi karena kelupaan sesuatu ya? dasar penganggu!" Geram Hinata kesal karena ulah temannya tersebut.

"Kulitmu cantik sekali, sayangnya tidak ada bulu hewan di tubuhmu, padahal aku ingin sekali mengulitimu dari dulu atau... sekarang!"

Hinata mulai menyeringai kembali dan dengan kasar ia pun mulai mencabut pisau yang tertancap di kepala Karin dan ia pun mulai menggunakan pisau tersebut untuk menguliti temannya.

Lama bekerja akhirnya Hinata bisa juga menyelesaikan tugasnya yaitu membuat mantel dan membuat menu baru.

"Sampai jumpa.."

Salam Hinata pada dua mayat yang sudah ia masukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Hinata kembali pada tugasnya lagi seperti mencatat pesanan dan mengantarnya, juga tidak lupa untuk acara menggambar dan menulisnya.

Klenteng.

Bell kembali berbunyi ketika pintu restoran tersebut kembali di buka oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang tak lain adalah Gaara.

"Siang .." Sapa Gaara lembut pada sosok gadis cantik yang sedang memegang sebuah nampan di sebelahnya.

"Si-siang ju-ga.." Balas Hinata terbata dengan muka memerah.

"Kau sedang bekerja ya, Hinata. Mana Kakakmu?" Tanya Gaara sambil clingukan.

"A-anu.. tadi Neji-nii baru saja keluar, dan.. a-aku tidak tahu di-dia kemana." Balas Hinata Dengan nada menyesalnya.

"Oh iya, Gaara-nii mau pesan apa? Ma-mau ku buat-kan?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku menu.

"Disini ada me-menu baru. dan.. dan.. namanya Steak Neji."

"Steak Neji? kenapa namanya Steak Neji?" Tanya Gaara bingung namun entah kenapa ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Ka-karena, Neji-nii lah yang me-menemukan resepnya." Balas Hinata malu-malu sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan yang itu." Ucap Gaara yang sekarang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi.

"Ba-baik .." Balas Hinata senang sambil berlalu dari tempatnya tadi.

Skip Time.

"Silahkan." Ucap Hinata sopan sambil menyimpan pesanan Gaara tadi di mejanya.

"Wah.. kelihatannya enak, aku coba ya."

"Silah-kan.."

Gaara mulai memotong Steak di depannya dan mulai memakannya secara perlahan.

Rasa senang dan bahagia terlihat jelas di mata Hinata ketika daging Steak tersebut sudah tinggal setengah.

"Em... ini enak sekali." Puji Gaara sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ala seseorang.

"Ternyata Neji memang sangat hebat. Ia bisa menemukan resep baru yang seenak ini."

Hinata terus tersenyum akan perkataan dari Gaara. Bukan tersenyum karena pujiannya tapi tersenyum karena Gaara yang secara tidak langsung sudah memakan daging Steak yang ternyata adalah daging temannya sendiri.

"Ma-mau tambah?" Tanya Hinata masih dengan nada terbatanya.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku mau langsung pulang saja nanti, oh iya, kalau Neji sudah datang bilang padanya aku menunggu dia di rumahku."

"I-iya.. ak-akan ku sampaikan."

Setelah Gaara membayar uang makannya akhirnya pun ia segera pergi dari restoran tersebut. Hinata masih terdiam sampai akhirnya ia berlari riang gembira menuju suatu tempat.

"Waktunya melanjutkan cerita, dan akhirnya Neji pun me~ngajak Gaara masuk kesebuah Hotel dan mere~ka~pun mulai ber~cin~ta. Ranjang mereka bergerak sangat cepat ketika Neji terus memompa rudalnya maju mundur tepat mengenai rektum Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara sendiri tak henti-hentinya mendesah keenakan. Ahhh... Desahan Gaara terus mengalun dengan~ merdunya ditelinga Neji. Terus dan terus sampai akhirnya mereka tertidur dalam kesenangan mereka, hahaha.. tidur.. kelelahan~ dalam permainan cin~ta yang langsung me~reng~gut nya~wa me~reka! dan.. sele~sai."

Ya.

Hinata mulai menghentikan laju penanya ketika ia sudah selesai menulis sebuah cerita di bukunya.

"NejiGaara. Kalian akan abadi, selamanya, hahaha .."

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Gaara mulai menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia ingat akan sesuatu.

"Oh.. iya.. apa nanti Hinata punya waktu untukku? akan kutanyakan." Gumam Gaara yang sekarang sudah memutar balik arah jalannya. Gaara terus berjalan dan ia pun mulai masuk melalui pintu belakang.

"Kalau tidak salah .. kesini tempatnya." Gumam Gaara meyakini pintu yang akan dibukanya.

Krieet.

"Eh .. bukan ya? Ini kan ruang bawah tanah."

Gumam Gaara pelan dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja penciumannya terganggu oleh bau busuk dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Bau."

Dengan perlahan Gaara pun mulai menuruni tangga tersebut. Ia pun mulai berkeliling mencari asal aroma menyengat yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Tak!

Gaara mulai menghentikkan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah peti.

"Aku yakin. Kotak ini yang mengeluarkan aroma busuk itu!" Dan dengan santai Gaara pun mulai membuka penutup kotak tersebut, dan ...

"Hoek .." Gaara mulai mual dan akhirnya muntah setelah melihat dua mayat di dalam kotak tersebut yang salah satunya adalah mayat teman terbaiknya. "Ne-ji." Gumam Gaara sedih akan nasib temannya tersebut.

"Steak Neji enak kan?" Tanya suara gadis tepat di telinga Gaara yang matanya sudah membulat sempurna seakan mau keluar. Dan ternyata Hinata datang dengan membawa sebuah tali untuk mencekik Gaara.

"Selamat ting~gal!"

Krek!

"AKHH .."

Hinata mulai menarik tali kekangannya tanpa mau mempedulikan rontaan Gaara yang mulai melemah dan akhirnya tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Mengganggu saja!" Kesal Hinata yang mulai membuang tali tambang di tangannya. Ia mulai berjalan arah lain mengambil sebuah balok kayu lalu ia pun mulai merobek bagian bajunya secara kasar.

"Maaf ya Gaara-nii chan .." Ucap Hinata dengan senyuman maut nya dan dengan kasar ia pun mulai memukul kepala mayat Gaara dengan balok kayu di genggamannya.

Duagh.

Darah mulai mengalir dari kepala berambut merah tersebut membasahi tanah dibawahnya.

"Akhem akhem .." Hinata mulai berdehem sambil membasahi matanya dengan air di dalam sebuah botol air mineral.

"Tolonggg Tolonngg ~ ~"

Teriak Hinata membahana dengan air mata yang seakan mengalir deras di ke dua iris lavendernya.

"Hiks .. tolongg ~."

"Hinata .."

"Hinata.. kamu dimana?"

"Hinata .."

Beberapa orang mulai berlarian mencari Hinata dan akhirnya menemukannya menangis di sebuah gudang.

"Hinata.. kamu kenapa?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut cepol dua menenangkan temannya yang terlihat gemetaran tersebut.

"Hiks.. ta-tadi aku mau diperkosa hiks.. oleh Gaara.. karena tadi.. hiks a-aku memergokinya memasukkan mayat Karin dan Neji-nii hiks.. kedalam sebuah peti."

"Tenang Hinata .. tenang." Ucap gadis tersebut menenangkan Hinata sambil memeluknya.

"Ya ampun." Geram seorang pemuda berambut nanas ketika melihat ada dua mayat di dalam kotak tersebut.

Sedangkan pria satunya yang memiliki rambut mirip jamur mulai melihat prihatin keadaan Gaara.

"Maaf .. aku tidak sengaja hiks .. me-melukai Gaara-nii .. aku .. aku takuutt .."

"Dia sudah meninggal, Hinata-chan." Balas pemuda berambut jamur tersebut sambil menghela napasnya berat.

"A-aku tidak mau di penjara.." Rengek Hinata masih dengan nada menyesalnya.

"Kamu tidak salah Hinata.. ssttt.. kamu tidak akan di hukum, tenang saja." Balas Tenten yang masih menenangkan temannya tersebut.

"Ayo Kita urus mayat-mayat ini." Ajak pemuda berambut nanas tersebut sambil menutup hidungnya dan teman-temannya yang lain pun mulai mengangguk tanda setuju.

Beberapa hari kemudian Hinata mulai bekerja lagi seperti biasa dan ia pun kini mulai duduk ditemani temannya seperti biasa.

"Pantas saja Kakaku Neji tidak ada kemarin-kemarin ini, ternyata di-dia.. telah.. hiks.."

"Sstt .. sudahlah, Hinata. Kamu jangan bersedih terus ya? Nanti kakakmu malah akan tambah bersedih kalau kau terus menangis." Bujuk Tenten selaku teman dari Hinata.

"Ma-Maaf .. Hiks .."

"Ssstt .." "

Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Gaara sejahat itu, padahal yang ku tahu mereka itu berteman baik. "

"Apalagi aku, Shikamaru! Aku lebih tidak percaya lagi, bahkan aku tidak menyangka kalau rasa suka terhadap Hinata hanya bohong belaka."

"Sudah! anggap saja semua ini tidak pernah terjadi." Perintah seorang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik.

Dan akhirnya semua teman-temannya serempak mengangguk namun entah kenapa kini Hinata sudah bisa kembali tersenyum seakan memang tak pernah ada kejadian mengerikkan di Restoran tersebut.

Sore harinya terlihat mereka sedang berunding disuatu tempat.

"Apa? Toko baju?" Tanya Lee si rambut jamur kaget akan usul teman wanitanya.

"Iya, bagaimana? Hinata kan pandai menggambar, dia pasti bisa mendesain baju, iyakan?" Tanya Temari yang terlihat antusias.

"I-iya.. aku.. aku bisa me-mengusahakan nya." Sahut Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dan kau Tenten, aku dengar kau bisa menjahit baju."

"Itu karena aku pernah belajar pada nenekku." Sahut Tenten bangga.

"Lihat? semuanya terkendali kan? bagaimana?" Tanya Temari memastikan pada teman-temannya.

"Ku harap kita tidak akan sepi pelanggan." Ucap Shikamaru yang terlihat mulai bosan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Bahkan kita akan kebanjiran pelanggan, soalnya disini belum ada toko baju, bahkan ada jaraknya sangat jauh." Balas Temari yang terlihat tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah.. kami ikut kalian saja." Ucap Lee menyetujui diikuti anggukan beberapa temannya.

"Bagus. Mulai minggu depan, Restoran ini akan berubah menjadi sebuah Toko baju." Ucap Temari semangat.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian Restoran tersebut perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah Toko cantik yang begitu indah dengan hiasan dan beberapa baju cantik di dalamnya.

"Wah... penuh sekali.." Ucap Lee yang terlihat mulai terkagum-kagum.

"Mulai besok Toko ini akan buka dan bersiaplah kita akan kebanjiran pelanggan. Yeah .." Sahut Temari senang begitupun teman-teman yang lainnya.

Sedangkan dipojok ruangan terlihat Hinata yang sedang menggambar sesuatu di atas meja. Sesekali ia tersenyum. Tangannya terus bergerak membentuk pola gambar yang berada di otaknya.

"Ya-oi" Gumam Hinata pelan sambil menuliskan kata-kata yang baru diucapkannya.

"Selesai." Ucap Hinata senang dan ia pun mulai menyimpan gambar bertema Yaoi nya.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang." Ucap Lee menimbang-nimbang kasil pekerjaan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kurang?" Tanya Ino penasaran sambil melihat apa yang Lee lihat.

"Bukannya baju-baju ini biasanya dipajang lewat Mannequin? bukan dilipat?"

"Oh.. iya juga ya? lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Ino yang baru mengerti.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan teman-teman. Nanti kalau Toko kita sudah ramai lagi kita bisa beli Mannequin yang banyak." Balas Temari sambil melipat kembali baju-baju tersebut.

"A-anu .. kalau bisa, aku tahu .. a-ada apa ka-kalian berde-bat?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada terbatanya.

"Kami tidak berdebat Hinata, lagi pula masalahnya sudah selesai." Sahut Tenten yang ikut angkat bicara.

"Be-begitu ya." Balas Hinata sambil memainkan jari-karinya.

"Bagaimana Hinata? apa desain bajunya sudah jadi? aku mau membuatnya sekarang." Tanya Tenten yang terlihat mulai membawa banyak kain.

"Su-sudah. I-ini.." Jawab Hinata yang mulai menyodorkan kertas-kertas ditangannya.

"Wah.. gambar buatanmu selalu bagus Hinata." Puji Tenten senang begitu pula dengan Hinata.

"T-terima-kasih .." Sahut Hinata pelnan dan Tenten pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali kedalam sedangkan teman-temannya terlihat masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Hinata mulai mendudukkan dirinya kembali disebuah kursi sambil memegang beberapa kertas kosong yang siap ia isi dan tanpa sengaja mata Lavendernya menangkap sesosok pemuda manis berambut Blonde yang sedang mengintip lewat jendela. Jantung Hinata mulai berdetak sangat kencang, pipinya memerah dan tangannya gemetar.

Pemuda manis tersebut terus mengintip, bahkan senyum manisnya pun tak henti-hentinya terukir dibibir cerry nya. Saphire nya mulai berhenti meneliti ketika ia melihat sosok Hinata yang mematung ditempatnya.

Dan perlahan pemuda manis tersebut mulai tersenyum ke arah Hinata sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Hening.

Wajah Hinata makin memerah dan memanas sedangkan Shikamaru mulai mendekati Hinata yang terdiam tanpa bergerak.

"Hinata?" Panggil Shikamaru bingung pada temannya tersebut, Dan..

Gedubrak.

Hinata pun mulai pingsan ditempat membuat teman-temannya yang lain terkaget luar biasa.

"Hinata .."

"Hinata."

"Hinataaa!"

Dan akhirnya Toko tersebut repot luar biasa karena insiden pingsannya Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Bahkan sebelum ia pingsan kata terakhir yang ia katakan adalah.

'Uke yang manis.'

TBC

A.n: Satu lagi fic lumutan saya yang baru di publish ==

padahal saya buat ini fic ditahun 2013 xD

Oke... mari review yang bersedia


	2. Chapter 2

Pair kedua: ShikaKiba dan lainnya.  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate: M  
Warning: Fic bertema AU berisi adegan Yaoi, Gore dan banyaknya kesalahan cetak dengan alur cepat dan sedikit imajinasi dari otak Fujoshi Hinata.

»»»  
Hinata ada disebuah tempat dengan orang-orang yang kebanyakan adalah pria yang saling bergandengan.  
Hinata mulai tersenyum senang seraya melompat-lompat dengan hati berbunga.

"Kyyyaa!"

Dan tak lama setelah itu terdengarlah suara lonceng pernikahan yang datang dari sebuah Gereja di depannya membuat, Hinata dan puluhan orang lainnya menengok hanya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda blonde dengan gaun pengantin mulai keluar dari Gereja ditemani pria yang tampak tak jelas di mata Hinata. Namun hal itu tidak jadi masalah, selama si blonde mencuri perhatiannya dengan gaun pengantin yang ia kenakan.  
Wajah Hinata makin memerah apalagi ketika ia melihat si blonde hampir mencium pasangannya. Namun.. Sesuatu terjadi.

CRAK!

Para undangan yang tadinya sedang bertepuk tangan tiba-tiba mati begitu saja dengan meledaknya bagian kepala mereka, membuat darah terciprat kemana-mana dan mengotori sebuah meja berhiaskan bunga berwarna-warni yang disusun secara rapih. Beberapa bagian bola mata mulai menggelinding ke segala arah meninggalkan tengkorak kepala berlumur darah dan daging setelah bagian kepala tersebut tertimpa sebuah tihang yang tiba-tiba roboh.  
Tak hanya bagian kepala yang meledak tapi beberapa bagian tubuh mereka tiba-tiba putus begitu saja, tergeletak dilantai dengan salah satu pergelangan tangan yang senantiasa menggerakan jarinya sebelum membeku ditempat.

Hinata mulai tidak tenang apalagi ketika ia melihat si blonde mulai menjerit tidak terima ketika pasangannya dicuri oleh seseorang yang jelas adalah seorang wanita. Hinata mulai murka.

"Pengganggu!"

Urat-urat kekesalan Hinata mulai terlihat dengan jelas seraya berjalan cepat bahkan tanpa sadar ia pun sudah memegang sebuah pisau yang akan ia gunakan untuk menguliti pencuri didepannya.

"Hahahaha!"

Hinata mulai tertawa kesetanan sampai ia mendengar beberapa orang mulai memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Hinata.."  
"Hinata.."

"HINATA!"

Hinata mulai membuka matanya dan orang yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Lee dengan bibir yang hampir mendekati wajahnya.  
Hinata yang menghoror mulai membelalakan matanya marah dan dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata pun mulai menendang Lee sampai terpental ke arah tembok membuat semua teman-temannya kaget dan kembali melihat ke arah Hinata yang sangat geram dengan sumpah serapah yang belum mereka dengar sebelumnya.

Gedubrak!

Lee mengeluh sakit.  
"Aduduh.."

"Aku akan membunuhmu jalang sialan jika sampai aku melihatmu mengacau acara yang sudah aku tunggu-tung— " Hinata mulai menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Ino mulai mengedipkan mata shock ketika melihat tingkahnya yang diluar kendali. Dan karena kaget Hinata pun mulai mendudukkan dirinya kembali dengan anggun. Ya.. Seperti topeng yang sering ia gunakan sebelumnya.

"Ahh.. Ma-maaf.." Ucap Hinata takut.  
"Hinata.. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Tenten khawatir.  
"Aku.. Aku hanya bermimpi.. Bu-buruk." Balas Hinata malu dan iapun mulai membelalakan mata kaget dan mulai berlari ke arah Lee yang masih tersungkur dilantai.

"Lee.. Ma-maafkan aku.. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya... Aku.."  
"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan.. Shhh.. Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Lee. "Aduuhh punggungku.. Kau tahu, Hinata-chan.. Tendanganmu persis sekali dengan Guru Guy.. Hehehe." Lee mulai beranjak pergi dibantu Tenten yang mulai memapahnya. Hinata mulai terdiam namun iapun mulai tersenyum kecil.

"Nah.. Karena kau sudah bangun, Hinata kami cuma mau memberi tahumu jika tadi aku baru saja membuat sebuah kertas penerimaan pekerja baru jadi kau jangan heran jika besok ada orang baru yang tidak kau kenal berkeliaran disekitar sini."  
Hinata mulai mengangguk ketika Temari mulai memperlihatkan sebuah kertas didepannya. Dan setelah selesai Temari mulai tersenyum dan kembali menggulung kertas tersebut.

"Baiklah.. Sebentar lagi malam kita bisa pulang dan mulai membuka Toko ini besok. Ingat! Kalian harus datang pagi-pagi sekali."  
"Baiiikk~" Balas yang lain serempak dan Temari pun mulai tertawa senang.  
"Hahaha.. Aku serasa jadi pemimpin." Ucap Temari bangga.  
"Mendokusai." Balas Shikamaru bosan namun Temari dengan cepat menempel ditangannya membuat pemuda yang berada dibelakangnya terdiam dengan hati yang mulai sakit. Hinata menyadarinya.

"Shikamaru.. Pulang dari sini kita mampir ke taman ya?"  
"Aku malas lagi pula itu merepotkan." Balas Shikamaru yang sebenarnya agak risih.  
"Tck.. Aku kan pacarmu." Rengek Temari yang pada akhirnya membuat Shikamaru mengangguk.  
"Baiklah."

Tak lama kemudian.

"Teman-teman.. Kami pulang duluan ya?" Pamit Ino menyusul Lee dan Tenten.  
"Hati-hati dijalan." Balas Temari.  
"Hinata, Kiba kami juga duluan ya." Ucap Temari yang mulai menjingjing tasnya dan kembali dengan dua jaket ditangannya. Jaket couple dan hal itu membuat pemuda disebelah Hinata terdiam lirih.  
"Ha-hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Hinata dan tak lama kemudian Shikamaru dan Temari pun pergi.  
"Jangan lupa kunci pintu." Teriak Temari dan Hinata pun mulai membalas gugup.  
"I-iya."

Srett!

Sebuah res sleting mulai dibuka disusul dengan dimasukkannya beberapa alat ke dalam benda tersebut membuat Hinata menyeringai dan mulai mendekati pemuda yang sedang membereskan isi kantongnya.

"Mereka pasangan serasi ya?" Tanya Hinata berpendapat.  
"Mungkin."  
"... Kau cemburu."

Sontak, Kiba pun langsung memberhentikan gerakan tangannya diudara.

"Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru apa. Kau tahu.. Aku lebih suka melihat kau dan Shikamaru bersama ketimbang melihat Temari dan Shikamaru bersama."  
"Aku pulang duluan." Balas Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan namun Hinata tidak mau kalah.  
"Pisahakan Temari dan Shikamaru. Dengan begitu kau bisa memiliki Shikamaru kembali."  
"Dia sudah mengambil jalan yang benar.. Aku tidak boleh mengganggunya lagi, maaf Hinata.. Kurasa aku tidak bisa mengganggu mereka walaupun itu menguntungkanku." Kiba mulai melangkah pergi dan hal itu membuat Hinata menggeram kesal, namun sedetik kemudian Hinata pun kembali tersenyum.

"Shikamaru masih menyimpan perasaan padamu." Kata-kata itu sukses menghentikan Kiba kembali. "Kau bisa melakukannya Kiba. Aku akan mendukungmu dari belakang." Kiba kembali beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai duduk disebuah kursi.  
"Aku mengawasi kalian lebih sari dua tahun. Dan aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Walau bagaimanapun caranya."  
Hinata mulai mengeluarkan Handphonenya menekan beberapa tombol dan mulai meletakan handphone ungu tersebut ditelinga kananya.

"..."  
"Hahaha.. Maaf mengganggu urusanmu, aku tahu kalian sedang sibuk tapi aku sedang butuh bantuanmu sekarang ini."

"..."  
"Seperti biasa, obat perangsang racikanmu."

Hinata mulai tersenyum dan tak lama kemudian ia pun mulai mematikan handphoneya seraya melompat bahagia.

"Kyyyaa! Aku akan dapat suguhan yang bagus besok!" Teriak Hinata membahana bahkan sebuah tawapun tak ketinggalan di Toko yang belum buka tersebut membuat beberapa orang yang melintas mulai mempercepat langkah mereka karena takut.

Keesokan harinya terlihatlah Ino dan Temari berebutan ingin membalik papan 'Tutup' menjadi 'Buka' membuat teman-teman mereka yang melihat menatap pasrah bahkan ada yang menepuk jidat karena malu. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang sedang sibuk menggambar dipojok ruangan dan Kiba yang sedari tadi melihat sosok Shikamaru membuat Hinata yang tadi sedang sibuk kembali tersenyum dan mencoret bagian kertasnya yang kosong.  
Disana.. Terdapat gambar Kiba yang sedang dicumbu mesra oleh Shikamaru di atas lantai yang dingin membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah dan sesekali iapun mulai tersenyum kecil membuat Lee yang sedang duduk tak jauh darinya mulai menatap bingung seraya menaikan alisnya.

Lonceng pintu mulai terbuka dan munculah seorang pemuda blonde dengan amplop besar ditangannya membuat Tenten dan Ino yang sedang berdebat mulai berhenti sejenak.  
"Ohayou, aku Uzumaki Naruto dan ku lihat tadi ada kertas lowongan kerja disini jadi.. Bisakah aku mendapatkannya?" Tanya pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut penuh harap membuat Temari tersenyum dan buru-buru merebut amplop di tangan Naruto.

"Eh?"  
"Kau diterima anak muda." Balas Temari.  
"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto senang.  
"Iya, dan mulai sekarang kau akan berkerja disini. Ehh.. Apa benar kau bisa menjahit pakaian?" Tanya Temari memastikan lagi.  
"Iya.. Dulu aku belajar dari mendiang Ibuku."  
"Ehh.. Maafkan aku." Balas Temari menyesal.  
"Tidak apa-apa."  
"Kalau begitu kau bisa langsung bergabung dengan Tenten, Lee dan.. INO!" Marah Temari yang melihat Ino hampir membalik papan Tutup menjadi Buka.  
"Ha~ baiklah baiklah.." Kesal Ino yang pada akhirnya mengambil beberapa penggaris dan kapur.  
"Kau.. Siapa namamu anak baru?" Tanya Ino.  
"Aku.. Aku Uzumaki Naruto."  
"Baiklah Uzumaki, tolong kau ambilkan dua bahan kain disana dan ikuti aku."  
"Baiklah." Balas Naruto senang sementara Ino mulai mendekati Tenten yang mengambil barang yang sama.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum Tenten?" Tanya Ino.  
"Aku dapat desain baru dari Hinata dan bentuknya lucu, aku mau membuat yang banyak, hehehe.."  
"Ha~ suka-suka dirimu saja, Tenten." Balas Ino dan tak lama kemudian mereka pun masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan.

Sesaat kemudian terlihatlah Shikamaru yang mulai menyapu sebuah ruangan sedangkan Temari mulai membuka papan Tutup menjadi Buka.

"Yosh! Datanglah para pembeli." Gumam Temari senang dan tak lama kemudian datanglah sepasang kekasih yang mulai melihat-lihat tempat tersebut.  
"Ada yang bisa Saya bantu?" Tanya Temari sopan.  
"Kami ingin melihat-lihat dulu." Balas si pemuda berambut merah seraya menggandeng tangan pasangannya mesra.  
"Hahaha.. Kalian serasi sekali, ku sarankan kalian memilih desain kami yang baru agar kekasih anda manis menjadi semakin anggun."

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut mulai terdiam seraya melihat sang kekasih yang mulai menunduk sedih.  
"Oh.. Nanti kami kesana." Balas pria berambut merah tersebut dan Temari pun mulai beranjak dari hadapan mereka.  
Selang beberapa menit Hinata pun datang dengan sapu yang mulai ia bawa dan ketika ia menatap kedepan barulah Hinata berteriak dan membuat kedua pelanggan didepannya kaget sebelum akhirnya tersenyum senang.

"Sasori-kun! Dei-chan! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata senang seraya mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya.  
"Seperti bisa, kami jalan-jalan sebelum berangkat kuliah, kau kerja disini ya?" Tanya sirambut merah yang telah diketahui bernama Sasori.  
"Iya." Balas Hinata.  
"Deidara-chan~." Panggil Hinata dengan wajah memerah.  
"I-iya?"  
"Kau manis seperti biasa... Tidak salah aku mengidolakan kalian sebagai pasangan yang aku suka. KYAAA! Aku akan segera menggambar kalian dalam kertas ku dan akan aku hmmpp—"

Hinata pun menghentikan ucapannya ketika Sasori menutup mulutnya dengan cepat.

"Jangan disini, Hinata." Larang Sasori seraya clingukan.  
"Kenapa? Kalian memang sepasang kekasih kan?" Tanya Hinata sedih.  
"Iya.. Tapi hubungan kami masih sangat tabu." Balas Deidara lirih dan hal itu membuat Hinata kesal.  
"Aku benci hal seperti ini."  
"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu Hinata. Selama hubungan kami tidak ada yang mengetahui.. Kami rasa kami masih aman."  
"Ha~ andai negara ini legal menikah sesama jenis." Harap Hinata yang membuat Deidara tersenyum lirih.  
"Mungkin suatu saat nanti dan disaat itu kami pasti sudah meninggal."

Hening.

"Oh.. Ya sudah.. Jangan bahas yang itu, cari lah pakaian yang kalian suka atau.. Kalian mau pesan saja?"  
"Pesan ide yang bagus." Ucap Sasori.  
"Baiklah.. Ayo ikut aku." Ajak Hinata dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pun pergi membuat Shikamaru yang sedang menyapu mulai menghentikan gerakannya.  
"Shikamaru.. Bisa kau bantu aku?" Tanya Lee yang kesusahan mengangkat beberapa gulungan kain.  
"Sebantar." Balas Shikamaru yang sebenarnya menaruh curiga pada Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian SasoDei pun pergi dengan Hinata yang melambaikan tangannya didepan pintu.

Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata.  
"A-anu.. Kau Hinata-san 'kan?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang sebenarnya masih melihat kepergian SasoDei.  
"Iya.." Balas Hinata belum sadar.  
"Aku disuruh Tenten-senpai meminta Desain baru."  
"Akan aku berikan." Balas Hinata dan ketika ia menengok orang yang bicara padanya barulah Hinata sadar dan kembali menjerit dengan wajah memerah membuat Hinata mundur selangkah dan akhirnya menabrak Papan Toko sampai terjatuh.

Gedubrak!

"Hinata!" Panggil Temari khawatir disusul dengan Ino dan Shikamaru.  
Hinata masih menatap Naruto penuh rasa gugup. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto sendiri merasa bersalah.  
'Itu Uke yang kemarin... Iya IYA!' Teriak Hinata dalam hati dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Mukanya kembali memerah dan itu membuat teman-temannya sangat khawatir.  
"Hinata ayo bangun." Ajak Ino.  
"Aku punya de-desain baru." Ucap Hinata senang dengan bayangan Naruto dengan Gaun pengantin yang pernah ia mimpikan bahkan Hinata pun mulai membayangkan pemuda blonde tersebut memakai lingerie bahkan kimono.  
"Hinata?"  
"Ikut aku." Ajak Hinata buru-buru seraya menarik Ino dan tak lupa Naruto sendiri. Membuat Temari bingung begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.  
"Kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan sikap Hinata."  
"Dia itu wanita yang merepotkan." Tambah Shikamaru yang masih menatap kepergian gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Berbeda dengan Kiba yang sedari tadi memamdangi si rambut nanas dengan pandangan mata sedih.

Dua jam kemudian beberapa pembeli mulai berdatangan dan hal itu membuat Temari sangat senang sampai Hinata menarik-narik seseorang yang enggan keluar dari balik pintu.  
"Aku malu!" Rengek seseorang dibalik pintu tersebut sementara Tenten mulai meniup-niup jari tangannya yang sudah ia potong dengan bangga.  
"Ayo keluar.. Kumohon..." Rengek Hinata dan tak lama kemudian Kiba dan Lee pun datang.  
"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Lee.  
"Iya ada apa?" Tanya Temari ikut-ikutan membuat beberapa orang yang menjadi pembeli mereka penasaran karena melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo masih asik menarik sebuah tangan.  
"KE-LU-AR!" Kesal Hinata yang pada akhirnya menarik paksa orang tersebut dan langsung membuat Kiba yang sedang minum menyemburkan minumannya.

Sroottt!

Beberapa pelanggan pria mulai terdiam kaget dengan wajah memerah membuat seorang gadis yang menjadi pacarnya kesal dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangan si pria padanya lagi.

Shikamaru ikut memasang wajah memerah begitu juga Lee yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Disebelahnya Temari mulai terbelalak horor dan hal itu membuat Ino dan Temari meng-tos tangan kanan mereka.

"Na-Naruto?" Tanya Temari memastikan.

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu, G-Goshujin-sama?" Balas Naruto dengan dialognya dan sukses membuat para pembeli didepannya mimisan. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto yang tadinya memakai pakaian a la pria kini berganti menjadi pemuda manis dengan setelan maid berwarna hitam putih, Naruto yang dari dulu punya paha mulus mulai memamerkan keindahan pahanya gara-gara potongan rok yang terlalu pendek, lalu pinggangnya yang memang sudah kecil mulai terlihat indah karena korset yang ia pakai membuat tubuhnya yang kecil terlihat cocok karena dipadu dengan wajahnya yang cukup manis walau ia seorang pria.

"Ini adalah baju Maid model terbaru, ini bisa jadi hadiah untuk pasangan tercinta anda, jangan khawatir untuk yang akan merancanakan bulan madu, karena kami juga menyediakan lingerie maid bagi pasangan anda." Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Hinata para pembeli yang kebanyakan adalah pria tersebut mulai berbondong-bondong mendekati Hinata dan Naruto untuk memesan membuat Temari mengolo begitu juga dengan Lee.

"Andai kita masih membuka Restoran pasti Naruto bisa menarik banyak pelanggan." Gumam Lee tidak sadar dengan hidung yang mimisan.  
Tak lama kemudian Hinata pun kembali duduk dengan Naruto yang bersembunyi dipojokan karena malu.  
"Kerja bagus, Uzumaki!" Puji Ino.  
"Tak tik yang hebat, Hinata kau telah menarik banyak pelanggan dengan ide gilamu." Kini Temari yang memuji dengan acungan dua jempolnya.  
"A-aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendiri.. ji-jika tidak dibantu kalian semua." Ucap Hinata pelan dengan muka merona karena malu.  
"Lain kali gunakan Naruto sebagai modelnya, aku akan sangat setuju 100%." Balas Temari yang sontak membuat Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Akan aku lakukan!" Balas Hinata dan Temari pun mulai berjalan meninggalkannya membuat Hinata kembali terdiam seraya melihat Kiba yang sedang melipat beberapa baju.  
"Sebentar lagi rencana dimulai." Ucap Hinata dengan seringai kecilnya seraya mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya senang.

Sore harinya. Naruto mulai pamit pulang dijemput seseorang yang jelas pria membuat Hinata penasaran seraya menempelkan wajahnya tepat didepan jendela Toko.  
"Hinata aku duluan ya." Pamit Ino sore itu.  
"Hati-hati dijalan, Ino-chan." Balas Hinata tersenyum dan ketika ia mengintip kembali, Naruto pun sudah hilang dari pandangannya.  
"TIDAK!" Lirih Hinata sedih namun iapun kembali tersenyum ketika melihat Kiba yang bersiap keluar dari pintu.  
"Tidak mau menunggu dulu, Kiba?" Tanya Hinata seraya menunjukan sebuah handphone kuning yang jelas ia kenal punya siapa.  
"Hahaha.." Hinata mulai tertawa senang seraya pergi dan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru dan Temari datang dengan dirinya yang menempel mesra pada sang kekasih membuat Shikamaru jengkel seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.  
"Kiba mana Hinata?" Tanya Temari.  
"Sepertinya ketinggalan sesuatu." Ucap Kiba yang sebenarnya mulai mengerti satu hal.  
"Kalau begitu bilang padanya aku dan Shikamaru pulang duluan."  
"Hati-hati dijalan." Balas Kiba berusaha tegar tanpa mau melihat Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Shikamaru dan Temari sudah pergi membuat Kiba terduduk dan mulai berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti, sedangkan di arah lain terlihatlah Hinata yang mulai menyimpan sekotak pisau di atas lemari bertumpuk dengan jarak yang sangat condong kedepan.

"Mari kucoba." Gumam Hinata yang mulai menyenggol lemari tersebut dan alhasil kotak berisi 6 pisau tajam tersebut terjatuh di atas lantai dengan Hinata yang sudah berlari menghindari pisau-pisau tajam tersebut.  
"Ahahaha.. "Hinata kembali tertawa senang seraya memungut pisau-pisau tersebut mengunakan sarung tangan senada kulitnya yang sering ia gunakan tiap melakukan aksinya.  
"Lama sekali aku tidak menggunakan pisau." Sedih Hinata yang mulai melempar pisau tersebut dan dengan tepat menancap disebuah hiasan dinding.

Sementara itu dilain tempat, Temari terlihat mengobrak-abrik tasnya dengan buru-buru membuat Shikamaru yang tadinya berjalan mulai berhenti karena penasaran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru bosan.  
"Handphoneku tidak ada.. Pasti ketinggalan."  
"Besok saja lagi." Balas Shikamaru cuek.  
"Tidak mau! Apa kau tidak tahu berapa bulan aku harus mengumpulkan uang hanya untuk membeli benda yang sedang trend itu! Pokonya aku mau kembali, Hinata pasti belum pulang." Balas Temari yang sudah berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang mulai memicing bosan.  
"Dasar wanita dimana-mana selalu merepotkan."

Tap! tap! tap!

Temari terus berlari sampai ia berhenti didepan Tokonya.

"Syukurlah.. Lampu masih menyala." Senang Temari yang mulai masuk dan mencari-cari keberadaan Handphone kecilnya.  
"Kira-kira aku simpan dimana ya?" Tanya Temari.  
"Temari-chan?" Tanya Hinata bingung.  
"Ke-kenapa kembali lagi?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.  
"Kau lihat handphone kuningku? Sepertinya aku meninggalkan benda itu."  
"Ohh.. Mungkin yang didalam." Balas Hinata seraya tersenyum.  
"Terimakasih, Hina-chan." Balas Temari yang dengan buru-buru masuk kesebuah ruangan membuat Hinata tersenyum dan mulai masuk keruangan lain.  
Disebuah ruangan Temari menemukan Kiba yang sedang duduk seraya mengutak-atik isi dari sebuah handphone berwarna kuning, membuat Temari waspada seraya meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"Kiba? Kau belum pulang juga?" Tanya Temari memastikan.  
"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu." Ucap Kiba dingin.  
"Apa itu?" Tanya Temari dengan nada penasaran.  
"Bisa kau jauhi, Shikamau.. Dia masih milikku."  
Temari mulai tertawa dan hal itu membuat Kiba jengkel.  
"Pikir dengan otakmu, Kiba! Shikamaru dan kau itu sama-sama pria! Kalian tidak cocok. Dan aku.. Lebih cocok dengan Shikamaru." Kiba mulai geram ketika ia mendengar ucapan Temari barusan.  
"Shikamaru miliku! Dan kau sudah tidak bisa memilikinya lag—"

Duagh!

Temari jatuh kebelakang dengan pelapa menyentuh sebuah meja membuat kepalanya basah karena darah telah keluar dari area tersebut. Kiba memukulnya dan dia tidak peduli sedang berhadapan dengan seorang wanita.

"Jauhi Shikamaru atau kau ku bunuh malam ini." Gertak Kiba seraya menunjuk Temari dengan handphone kuning berlumur darah yang tak lama kemudian mulai bergetar.  
Kiba mulai melihat handphone tersebut dimana nama Shikamaru ada dan tertulis didepan layar benda tersebut. Temari yang melihat hal itu mulai berlari mengambil kesempatan namun dengan cepat pula Kiba mengejar dan membuat Hinata yang sedang mengintip tersenyum senang karena Temari kembali didapatkan dan ditarik ketempat semula.

BRAK!  
"Ampuni aku." Lirih Temari dengan air mata yang mulai bercucuran sedangkan Kiba siap mencekik wanita didepannya.  
Krek!  
"Akhh.."  
"Mati kau jalang sialan!" Marah Kiba dan tak lama kemudian Shikamaru pun datang dan menolong kekasihnya.

Bruk!  
Kiba didorong sampai jatuh sementara Temari mulai memeluk Shikamaru dengan erat karena takut.  
"Pulanglah, Kiba biar aku yang urus." Perintah Shikamaru.  
"Tapi—"  
"Cepat!" Marah Shikamaru dan dengan cepat pula Temari berlari dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Kiba yang mulai bangun dan Shikamaru yang menatapnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"  
"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku?" Balas Kiba lirih dan Shikamaru pun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Bukan seperti itu.. Kau tahu kan aku sudah hampir kepala 3 dan belum menikah. Kedua orang tuaku ingin segera punya cucu dan aku harus memenuhinya."  
"Mementingkan keluarga dan membuang rasa cintamu padaku jauh-jauh? Bahkan ku lihat kau tidak menyukai Temari sama sekali. Atau mungkin aku salah.. Kau mencintainya dan kau membenciku."  
"KIBA!"  
"Aku juga bisa membencimu, Shikamaru.. Tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatiku.. Aku masih sangat mencintamu, dan oleh sibab itu, bagaimana kalau kau mati saja." Shikamaru mulai membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika dengan cepat Kiba sudah kembali menghantamkan serangannya namun dengan cepat pula Shikamaru menghindar dan mulai mendorong pelan tubuh Kiba. Bagaimanapun Shikamaru tidak bisa menyakiti pemuda yang dulu pernah ia cintai.  
"Kenapa kau jadi lemah seperti ini?" Tanya Kiba meremehkan dan—

BUK!

Kiba pun menendang Shikamaru sampai tersungkur. Kiba kembali berjalan seraya menarik sebuah balok kayu yang sudah dia siapkan terlebih dahulu.  
"Aku akan membunuh dirimu atas nama cinta, Shikamaru." Lirih Kiba dan pemukul pun mulai diangkat tinggi-tinggi membuat Shikamaru terbelalak dan dengan cepat menggunakan kakinya untuk mengait kedua kaki Kiba sampai oleng.  
Pemukul terjatuh dan bersamaan dengan itu Kiba pun mundur kebelakang karena tersandung balok kayu yang jatuh dari genggamannya.  
Bruk!

Kiba menabrak sebuah lemari membuat sebuah kotak aneh hampir jatuh diatas kepalanya.  
"KIBA!" Panggil Shikamaru shock ketika melihat kotak tersebut rupanya berisi beberapa pisau tajam yang mulai bergerak dan akhirnya jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Kiba yang mulai terbelalak kaget.

Crang! Creb!

"TIDAK!" Shikamaru mulai berteriak sedangkan Kiba mulai terbaring dilantai, dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah karena dua dari enam pisau tajam tersebut sudah menusuk perut dan bagian jantungnya. Shikamaru mulai menggelangkan kepalanya tidak terima seraya mendekati tubuh Kiba yang perlahan mulai melemah.

"Ki-Kiba?" Panggil Shikamaru yang mulai berkaca-kaca.  
"Setidaknya.. Hoosh.. Aku ma-ti.. Tanpa ha-rus melihatmu, baha-gia Shika—" Kiba mulai menutup matanya dengan kata-kata terakhir yang belum sempat ia ucapkan membuat Shikamaru semakin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat seraya memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa didepannya.  
"Tidak! KIBA! Kumohon.. Jangan seperti ini! Kiba! Kau dengar aku kan? hiks.. KIBA!"

Kiba tidak menjawab sedangkan Shikamaru terus berteriak-teriak histeris sampai Hinata datang dengan sebuah Handphone ditangannya.  
"Tragis sekali." Ucap Hinata sedih namun tak lama kemudian iapun mulai tertawa membuat Shikamaru menatap bingung pada sosok gadis disebelahnya.  
"Kau membunuh Kiba.. Mantan kekasihmu sendiri!"  
"Aku tidak membunuh Kiba!" Elak Shimaru tegas.  
"Kau membunuhnya dan aku punya bukti." Balas Hinata senang seraya menunjukan sebuah video ketika Shikamaru membuat Kiba terpeleset sampai menabrak sebuah lemari berisi beberapa pisau tajam. Shikamaru mulai menatap horor pada Hinata yang mulai tersenyum iblis.  
"Tenang.. Aku akan tutup mulut dan menghapus video ini tapi kau.. Harus memberiku bayaran, Shika-kun."  
"Apa maumu?" Tanya Shikamaru waspada pada gadis didepannya.  
"Bayaranku cuma dua kali, yang pertama.. Cium Kiba."

Shikamaru kembali membelalakkan matanya dan dengan cepat iapun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.  
"Kau gila?"  
"Gila apa? Aku cuma memintamu mencium mantan kekasihmu kan?"  
"Tapi Kiba.. Dia.."  
"Sudah mati?" Potong Hinata seraya tersenyum. "Dan kau menolak mencium mantanmu karena dia sudah jadi mayat? Oh Shika-kun.. Aku sangat kecewa padamu.. Sudah kau menghianati Kiba-chan dan sekarang.. Kau menolak menciumnya."  
Shikamaru mulai terdiam dan hal itu membuat Hinata kembali menyeringai.  
"Lakukan."  
Shikamaru mulai menelan ludahnya dan dengan perlahan iapun mulai mendekati bibir Kiba dimana darah masih keluar dari area tersebut. Shikamaru mulai menelan ludahnya gugup dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan. Hatinya mulai sakit ketika ia ingat sosok Kiba yang dulu tersenyum cerah padanya kini sudah menutup mata untuk selamalamanya.  
Shikamaru mulai menutup kedua matanya, mendekatkan tubuhnya kebawah seraya menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Kiba.

Cup.

Satu kecupan dan Shikamaru pun mulai membelalakkan kedua matanya, mengangkat tubuhnya yang refleks merasa mual karena darah yang tak sengaja masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"HOEK!"  
"Tck tck tck.. Menyedihkan." Ucap Hinata kecewa.  
"Aku sudah lakukan keinginanmu, hosh.. sekarang hapus video itu!"  
"Shika! Aku minta dua bayaran ingat?" Ucap Hinata seraya memainkan handphonenya lagi.  
"Apa yang masih kau inginkan?" Tanya Shikamaru lirih dan hal itu membuat Hinata memegang dagu seraya berpikir.  
"Apa ya? Oh.. Bagaimana kalau kau mencumbu Kiba sekarang?"  
"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Balas Shikamaru membentak. "Kiba sudah mati dan kau menyuruhku untuk mencumbunya? Aku tidak bisa lakukan hal keji seperti itu."

"Persetan!" Marah Hinata yang mulai memungut balok kayu yang pernah digunakan Kiba lalu mulai berjalan mendekati Shikamaru yang kembali memeluk mantan Kekasihnya.

Hinata mulai menendang Shikamaru sampai ia melepas pelukannya dari sang mantan Kekasih.

Duagh!

"KIB—"  
"Mau melihat wajahnya hancur?" Tanya Hinata dengan ujung balok yang sudah ada di atas wajah Kiba. Shikamaru mulai menggeleng dan Hinata pun mulai tersenyum senang.  
"Jadi kau mau melakukan hubungan sex itu?"  
"Tidak!" Balas Shikamaru yang kembali membuat Hinata geram seraya mengangkat balok kayunya dan siap ia pukulkan pada wajah Kiba.

"JANGAN!" Larang Shikamaru. "Aku.. Akan melakukanya."  
"Bagus~" Senang Hinata seraya bertepuk tangan dan mulai mundur beberapa langkah demi memberi akses pada mantan pasangan gay didepannya.

Shikamaru mulai menatap lirih ke arah Kiba dan dengan lembut iapun kembali mencium bibir pucat didepannya. Kini tidak ada rasa mual karena ia berusaha menghapus kenyataan bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu sudah meninggal. Tangan Shikamaru mulai membuka kancing baju Kiba dengan perlahan.  
Darah makin bercucuran ketika pisau yang menusuk tubuh Kiba bergerak ketika Shikamaru menjamah tubuh tersebut dengan perasaan sedikit takut. Hinata yang melihatnya mulai kesal karena ia tidak mendapatkan tontonan yang ia inginkan.

Duagh!  
Hinata kembali menendang Shikamaru sampai ia tersungkur kesamping.  
"Lakukan yang benar!" Kesal Hinata dan Shikamaru pun mulai menatap gadis didepannya dingin.

"Kau rupanya gadis yang kejam, Hinata. Mungkin benar dugaanku, jika kau gadis yang cukup gila karena dengan mudahnya bisa melupakan kematian Kakakmu."

Hinata mulai terbelak kaget dan dengan kasar Hinata pun kembali menendang wajah Shikamaru dengan lututnya sehingga membuat hidung Shikamaru berdarah dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur.

"Kau baru sadar ya?" Tanya Hinata kesal dengan tangan yang mulai menarik sebuah botol kecil dari sakunya.

"Aku memang kejam bahkan gila tapi ada alasan dibalik semua itu." Lanjutnya seraya mendekati Shikamaru dan—

Grab!  
Hinata pun menarik rambut nanas Shikamaru dengan kasar.  
"Argh!"  
"Lakukan perintahku, Shikamaru. Setubuhi Kiba! Sekarang juga!" Marah Hinata dan iapun mulai meminumkan sebotol cairan aneh kedalam mulut Shikamaru, membuat pemuda tersebut mengeluh sakit dengan wajah memerah dan keringat yang mulai bercucuran.  
"Tontonanku akan segera dimulai." Senang Hinata seraya melompat-lompat bahagia.

Tubuh Shikamaru mulai terasa panas dan mendadak kejantanannyapun bagun tanpa ia inginkan.

"K-kau.." Marah Shikamaru.  
"Lakukan, Shikamaru.. Kau inginkan hal itu.. Kiba menunggumu.. Kiba menginginkan penismu bersarang dalam tubuhnya."  
"DIAM!" Shikamaru mulai menutup telinga gemetar.  
"Kiba sudah siap ditempat~."  
"Kubilang Diam!" Shikamaru mulai menggeleng frustasi.  
"Kau tidak akan bertahan lama, Shika-kun.. Cumbu Kiba! Sekarang ju-ga."  
"Kumohon.. DIAM!" Lirih Shikamaru dan Hinata pun mulai tersenyum kecil.  
"Kiba sangat~ mencintaimu."  
Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Hinata yang terakhir, ia pun mulai membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar.

"ARGH!" Shikamaru mulai menjerit dan dengan cepat iapun mulai membuka bagian celananya dengan brutal membuat Hinata senang dengan wajah memerah.  
Dengan ganas Shikamaru kembali menciumi tubuh Kiba, membuka bajunya dengan kasar sehingga membuat dua pisau yang tadinya menempel ditubuh Kiba kini hilang karena terjatuh kelantai. Kiba tetap tidak bergerak bahkan ketika Shikamaru mulai mengakat kedua kakinya.  
"Kiba.." Panggil Shikamaru pelan dengan otak yang tidak berjalan semestinya. air mata Shikamaru terus menetes namun mulutnya tak berhenti tertawa seraya mengerayangi tubuh dibawahnya membuat Hinata makin senang seraya melompat-lompat ditempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Lakukan lakukan lakukan.!" Perinta Hinata tidak sabar dan Shikamaru pun sudah mempersiapkan kejantanannya tepat dilubang pembukaan Kiba.

"Kau pasti ingat ini.." Gumam Shikamaru dengan wajah memerah dan dengan sekali hentakan Shikamaru pun sudah mendorong masuk kenjantangannya kedalam lubang bagian bawah Kiba. Tidak ada desahan karena tubuh tersebut sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

Shikamaru mulai menggerakan tubuhnya membuat Hinata menghela napas senang dengan air mata yang menetes disebelah matanya.

"Sangat mengharukan." Gumam Hinata yang pada akhinrnya kembali tertawa seraya berputar-putar ditempatnya.  
Shikamaru mulai menarik napas berat seraya memeluk tubuh Kiba yang bergerak karena ulahnya.  
Pelukan semakin dipererat sampai tidak ada jarak yang dapat memisahkan mereka membuat Shikamaru senang karena dapat mencumbu kembali sang mantan kekasih.  
"Kibha~" Shikamaru mulai memanggil mesra seraya mengganti posisi lawan mainnya membuat Hinata yang masih menonton mulai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya antusias.

"Terus! TERUS!" Perintah Hinata bahkan saking senangnya ia sampai lupa untuk merekam moment penting seperti ini. Terbukti dengan handphone ungunya yang sedari tadi ia remas dikedua tangannya karena senang.

"Aku hampir datang." Gumam Shikamaru tanpa peduli Hinata dapat mendengar semua ucapannya. Dia tidak akan peduli. Karena cairan yang telah ia minum telah membuatnya menjadi tidak waras.  
"Aku.. Hosh!" Shikamaru makin mempercepat gerakan pingulnya seraya menatap Kiba yang matanya terus tertutup. Air mata kembali menetes tapi Shikamaru malah tertawa kesetanan. "Aku hampir datang, hahaha." Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan tersebut, cairan precum pun mulai menyembur, keluar dan memenuhi lubang bawah Kiba dengan sempurna, membuat Shikamaru ambruk namun dengan tangan yang masih memeluk sang mantan kekasih.  
"Aku mencintaimu Kiba.. Kau.. Hanya miliku.. Puppy.."

"..." Tak ada balasan namun Shikamaru masih tersenyum hangat seraya mengecup bibir Kiba sekali lagi.

Hinata yang wajahnya memerah mulai menepuk pipinya pelan supaya ia sadar dari apa yang ia lihat barusan.

"Ini... PENGALAMAN BARU! hahahaha" Senang Hinata membahana. "Baiklah Shikamaru.. Sesuai janji.. Aku akan menghapus video—"

"Apa Puppy? Kau ingin aku melakukannya lagi?" Ucap Shikamaru bingung dan ia pun mulai membangunkan dirinya seraya menatap wajah damai Kiba.  
"Kau anjing kecilku yang nakal rupanya." Lanjut Shikamaru seraya mengelus wajah Kiba dan kembali mencumbu mayat tersebut membuat Hinata membulatkan mulutnya karena mengerti akan sesuatu.

"Oh...".  
"Puppy... Bertahanlah.." Ucap Shikamaru senang seraya menggerakkan pingganya, membuat kejantannya kembali masuk kedalam rektum Kiba yang tidak akan pernah berfungsi lagi.

"Aku.. Ahh.. Mencintaimu, Puppy.. Hahahahaha.. Hanya dirimu!"  
Hinata mulai mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum dan mulai membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Nikamati hubungan sex mu, Shikamaru." Ucap Hinata menyeringai namun pemuda berambut nanas tersebut seakan menganggap Hinata tidak pernah ada.  
Selang beberapa menit suara sirine Polisi mulai terdengar dan hal itu membuat Hinata tambah tersenyum senang. "Oke.. Selamat tinggal." Salam Hinata yang mulai masuk kesebuah pintu dimana tempat tersebut adalah sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang akan membawanya keluar dari Toko tersebut— dengan selamat.

Shikamaru masih asik mencumbu mayat Kiba dengan perasaan senang sampai beberapa Polisi datang dan kaget bukan main karena pemandangan yang mereka lihat saat ini.

"SHIKAMAR—" Sontak Temari pun menghentikan teriakannya ketika ia datang dan langsung menerobos kerumunan polisi didepannya. Bukannya melihat sang kekasih dan mantannya sedang adu jotos melainkan Temari langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat tabu dan dilakukan oleh kekasihnya sendiri bersama mantannya yang sekarang sudah menjadi— mayat.  
Temari mulai menjerit horor namun Shikamaru malah tertawa seraya memeluk tubuh Kiba yang mulai mendingin.

"Puppy-ku sayang~" Panggil Shikamaru mesra dengan precum yang kembali membanjiri rektum Kiba untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Keesokan harinya Toko kembali tutup dengan sebuah garis polisi yang kembali menutupi beberapa area Toko tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Ino lirih. Ia mulai meneteskan air matanya membuat air mata tersebut jatuh dan membasahi pakaian hitam yang ia kenakan. Siang tadi mereka baru saja pulang dari pemakaman Kiba membuat semua temannya terpukul karena mendengar berita mengejutkan tersebut. Namun hal itu belum cukup karena mereka mendengar berita lain jika Shikamaru masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

"Aku bingung." Jawab Lee seraya memainkan beberapa kain ditangannya.  
"Kita kena insiden serupa dua kali dan kalau hal ini sampai terjadi lagi kita pasti diharuskan menutup Toko selamanya." Lanjut Lee sedih dan langsung membuat Tenten makin menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangannya.

Temari datang dan hal itu membuat seluruh teman-temannya menatap pada si blonde berkucir empat tersebut.  
"Temari-chan?" Panggil Hinata Khawatir.  
"Aku.. Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari sini."  
Semua mulai membelalakkan matanya kaget dan hal itu langsung ditolak oleh Ino yang marah.  
"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Temari. Kau tahu kan kami bisa seperti ini karena kau yang memimpin."  
"Aku tidak bisa lagi." Lirih Temari. "Aku harus pergi.. Aku tidak mau menginjakkan kakiku di Konoha lagi.. Ini.. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.. Hiks.."

Naruto yang mendengarnya mulai menunduk sedih apalagi ketika melihat wanita tersebut mulai menangis sejejadinya.  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib kami?" Kini Tenten yang bicara.  
"Maafkan aku.. Hiks.. Ino.. Kau bisa ambil alih perintah diToko ini. Kau memang menginginkannya kan?"  
"Tapi aku.. Temari.. Hiks.."  
"Aku harus pergi, sekali lagi maaf." Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan tersebut Temari pun pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih menatap kepergian wanita tersebut lewat sebuah pintu.

Hening sesaat.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan Senpai?" Tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan situasi seperti ini. Hinata mulai berdiri dan hal itu membuat Lee dan Tenten menoleh.  
"Jangan sedih semuanya. Kita masih bisa mengurus Toko ini. Ino-chan akan memimpin, ka-kalian ingat.. Naruto bisa menarik pelanggan. Kita masih bisa bangkit. Ayolah semuanya, pasang senyum kalian lagi."  
Lee mulai berdiri seraya menatap Hinata penuh minat.  
"Aku setuju. Kita jangan sampai terpuruk seperti ini, nah.. Bagaimana Naruto? Tenten.. Ino?" Ino dan Tenten saling bertukar pandangan sebelum akhirnya mulai mengnggukan kepala.

"Aku bisa usahakan jika kalian memang mendukungku." Ucap Ino berusaha tersenyum.  
"Dan aku akan berusaha berkerja keras mulai hari ini." Lanjut Tenten seraya menghapus air matanya.  
"Terimakasih Tenten-san.. Ino-chan." Ucap Hinata senang.  
"Naruto?" Tanya Lee pada si blonde.  
"Kenapa aku selalu jadi korban?" Tanya si blonde seraya menggembungkan pipinya lucu dan hal itu membuat semua teman-teman barunya tertawa geli.  
Naruto mulai tersenyum senang ketika melihat senpai-senpainya bisa kembali tersenyum.  
"Kau lucu, Uzumaki." Ucap Ino seraya menyeka air matanya.  
"Yosh.. Kita harus semangat. Masih ada hari cerah menanti kita. Dan Kita masih bisa menyiapkannya dari sekarang. Semangat teman-teman!" Perintah Ino membara pada teman-temannya yang sontak dibalas mereka dengan kepalan tangan di udara.  
Hinata mulai tersenyum sampai ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat dari handphonenya.

"A-ano.." Ucap Hinata.  
"Ada apa, Senpai?" Tanya Naruto penasaran tapi malah membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah.

'Sial.. Wajah nya terlalu manis.. Aku harus segera mencarikan sosok Seme untuknya.. Tapi...'

"Hinata?" Tanya Ino mulai khawatir.  
"Oh.. Ma-maaf.. Ta-di temanku mengirim pesan. Ja-jadi.. Aku harus.. Pe-pergi dulu."  
"Kami mengerti Hinata.. Aktifkan saja handphonemu, kalau ada apa-apa kami akan berunding denganmu." Ucap Tenten dan Hinata pun mulai membungkukkan badannya senang.  
"Permisi." Pamit Hinata yang mulai berlari keluar Toko dimana sebuah mobil mulai menunggunya.

.

.

Di dekat jalan terlihatlah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan-jalan melihat Toko di sekeliling mereka namun, tidak ada satu pun Toko yang mampu menarik minat mereka.  
"Sasuke-kun.. Kita cari gaun pengantin dimana lagi?" Rengek seorang gadis berambut Pink pada seorang pria berambut raven.  
"Diama saja kau suka, Sakura." Balas si raven pada tunangannya. Dan saat mereka berjalan Hinata pun mulai keluar dari Tokonya membuat matanya dan mata pria bernama Sakuke tersebut beradu pandang.

'Cantik.' Kagum Sasuke namun berbeda dengan Hinata yang yang berfikir sosok Sasuke adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk Naruto.  
Hinata mulai tersenyum dan hal itu membuat wajah Sasuke mererah.

"Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.  
"Ahh.. Maaf." Balas Sasuke.  
"Hei.. Ini Toko baju kan?" Tanya Sasuke mangalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Tapi tutup." Balas Sakura sedih.  
"Tidak apa-apa.. Besok juga buka." Balas Sasuke dan Sakura pun mulai tersenyum senang.  
"Besok kita kesini?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Kalau kau ingin." Balas Sasuke dan mereka pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya membuat Hinata membenarkan letak duduknya karena puas melihat siraven.

"Jangan-jangan kau suka pria itu Hinata-chan?" Tanya seorang pria berkaca mata seraya melihat kepergian Sasuke.  
"Jangan bodoh. Aku melihatnya karena dia cocok dengan incaranku selanjutnya."  
"Hahaha.. Sepertinya kau sangat senang." Balasnya lagi dan Hinata pun mulai menatap pria tersebut lekat.  
"Aku selalu senang.. Jika menyangkut Yaoi."  
"Asal kau tidak sampai tertangkap karena ulahmu saja, gadis kecil." Kini pria lain mulai bicara dan membuat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya lesal.  
"Aku tidak mungkin tertangkap!" Kesal Hinata.  
"Kan ada kalian yang menolongku, hehehe.. Seperti yang kalian lakukan seminggu yang lalu. Kalian menghapus jejak darah dilantai dapur sehingga tidak ada yang curiga aku baru melakukan pembunuhan."  
"Itu karena kau lama sekali di Toko jadi kami menyusul dan beberapa temanmu mengijinkan." Balas pria berambut putih tersebut seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.  
"Hum.. Oh iya, terimakasih atas obat yang kau berikan Orochimaru-san.. Karena pemberianmu itu, lagi-lagi aku dapat tontonan yaoi secara percuma."  
"Tidak tidak.. Sudah kubilang.. Jangan bilang terimakasih, karena seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kau telah mengenalkanku pada Kabuto." Ucap pria bernama Orochimaru tersebut seraya mencium tangan pria yang ia panggil Kabuto tersebut.  
"Hahaha.. Kalian memang pantas bersatu, karena kalian sama-sama Dokter yang gila."  
"Dan kau Fujoshi yang gila."  
Balas Kabuto dengan wajah memerah karena ulah Orochimaru barusan.

"Terimakasih." Balas Hinata menyeringai.  
"Aku tidak mengeti, kenapa kau suka berdandan aneh seperti itu, Orochimaru-san. Kau tahu? Dandanan yang kau pakai tidak memperlihatkan kau sebagai seorang Seme! Kau lebih terlihat—"  
"Hinata-kecil." Potong Orochimaru seraya melihat gadis yang duduk dibelakangnya dari kaca spion mobil.  
"Kau tidak mengerti sesuatu. Dianggap lemah itu menyenangkan dari pada dianggap kuat. Dan ketika ada yang meremehkanmu, kau bisa membalas mereka lebih kejam dari sebelumnya. Ya.. Seperti yang kau lakukan. Pura-pura menjadi gadis lemah padahal kau adalah orang yang sadis yang suka membunuh siapa saja."

Hinata mulai tersenyum dan iapun mulai menyilangkan kedua kakinya ketika selesai mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Pria aneh didepannya.  
"Cukup membongkar jati diriku. Sekarang kita harus pergi karena aku ada janji dengan seseorang."  
"Baiklah." Balas Orochimaru singkat dan iapun kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya membuat mobil hitam tersebut melaju dan bergabung dengan pengendara lain.

TBC

.

.

Yosh! Chapter 2 selesai dan Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview:

Julihrc, gici love sasunaru, URuRuBaek, HiNa devilujoshi, Hanna Julmhifa T, Xxxlove:

Nah.. Ini sudah lanjut, dan saya memang lebih suka Hinata si Fujoshi gila xD

Dan untuk Yurika46, terimakasih untuk masukannya. Memang saat saya baca ulang itu fic agak aneh, maklum saya buat fic itu 2 tahun lalu dan disimpan didocMen dilihat simpan dilihat simpan tanpa diedit sampai akhirnya saya publish juga, jehehe.. Saya janji untuk kedepannya saya akan dempul beberapa kata sana-sini walau pasti tidak akan banyak berubah seperti chap 2 ini

Okkkk sampai jumpa di chap terakhir.


End file.
